staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Sierpnia 1999
TVP 1 7.05 Przygody psa Cywila (3/7) - serial przygodowy, Polska 7.30 07 zgłoś się (4/20)- serial kryminalny , Polska 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial animowany, Niemcy 9.15 Wkoło natury - teleturniej dla dzieci 9.40 Przewodnik Włóczykija - program dla dzieci 10.10 Powrót Piaskoludka (1/6) - serial dla dzieci, W. Bryt. 10.40 Drozda show- show (powt.) 11.30 Ostatni raj na Ziemi (3/6) - serial dok., Australia 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Klan (188,189,190) -telenowela, Polska 13.35 Kino letnie: Uzda na szyi - komedia obycz., Francja/Włochy 15.05 Polskie lato 15.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 15.40 Polskie lato 16.15 Moda na sukces (909) - telenowela, USA 16.35 Polskie lato 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sekrety Weroniki (23) - serial komediowy, USA 17.45 Polskie lato 18.00 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 18.25 Polskie lato 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zwierzaki - cudaki - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Gliniarz z dżungli (46) - serial kryminalny, USA 21.00 Gwiazdy Teatru TV: Usta Micka Jaggera 22.30 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV: Mgiełka 22.35 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 23.00 Wiadomości i Sport 23.15 Wielkie dusze, małe cuda-film dok. 23.50 Mistrzowie kina: Umberto D. - dramat obyczajowy 1.15 Uroki żeglugi poprzecznej (2): Arki Noego 1.30 Królowe gór: Skawa (powt.) 1.45 Browary polskie: Browar Gotzów w Okocimiu 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Co ludzie powiedzą? (36) - serial komed., W. Bryt. 9.00 Pogranicze w ogniu (8/24) - serial sensac., Polska 10.00 Złote marzenia (24) - telenowela, Brazylia 11.00 Hasło: Przygoda (7) - serial przygod., Kanada 11.30 Szpital dziecięcy (9/13) - serial obycz., Australia 12.30 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Podróż... (3): Podróż do Kolumbii i Ekwadoru - serial dok. 14.10 XX Międzynarodowy Festiwal Cyrkowy w Monte Carlo (1) 15.10 McGregorowie (52/65) - serial przygodowy, Australia 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Piraci - teleturniej 16.35 Złotopolscy (79) - telenowela, Polska 17.05 Nasze miejsce - małe ojczyzny: Niepełnosprawni 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Va banque - teleturniej 19.00 Złotopolscy (80) - telenowela, Polska 1998 19.30 Lucky Luke (17/26) -film animowany 20.00 Gdzie jest generał? - komedia wojenna, Polska 21.35 Nasz finalista - Marcin Krajewski 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.40 Tracey bierze na tapetę (9/10) - serial komediowy, USA 23.10 Encyklopedia Sztuki XX wieku - film dok. 0.00 Warsaw Summer Jazz Days: Marc Ribot y Los Cubanos Postizos 0.50 To moja sprawa szefie - komedia obycz. Czechosłowacja 2.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Wakacyjna muzyka na dzień dobry 07.45 Lato z radiem i Polsatem 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (72) - serial animowany (25 min) 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (112) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (25 min) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (764) - telenowela, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Przyjaciele (Friends) (33) - serial komediowy, USA 1994 (25 min) (powt.) 11.00 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (13) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Robert Butler (powt.) 12.00 T. J. Hooker (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982-86, wyk. William Shatner, Heather Locklear, James Darren (50 min) 13.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 14.00 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (49) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington, wyk. Regina Duarte, Gabriela Duarte, Fabio Assuncao, Antonio Fagundes (50 min) 15.00 Życie jak poker (50) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 15.30 Przygody Braci Mario (16) - serial animowany (25 min) 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Skrzydła (Wings) (156) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, Thomas Haden Church (25 min) 16.45Roseanne (128) - serial komediowy, USA 1988-1996, wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Laurie Metcalf, Lecy Goranson (25 min) 17.15 Przyjaciele (Friends) (34) - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Lisa Kudrow, Matthew LeBlanc (25 min) 17.50 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (16) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Dean Cain, Teri Hatcher, Lane Smith, Michael Landes (45 min) 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (50) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington (50 min) 20.00 MEGA HIT: I kto to mówi! 3 (Look Who's Talking Now!) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Tom Ropelewski, wyk. John Travolta, Kirstie Alley, David Gallanger, Tabitha Lupien (91 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 21.50 Ally McBeal (30) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Greg German, Jane Krakowski (45 min) 22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 13 Posterunek (19) - serial komediowy, Polska 1997, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Marek Perepeczko, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Marek Walczewski (25 min) 00.00 Rodzina (The Brootherhood) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. Martin Ritt, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Alex Cord, Irene Papas, Susan Strasberg (96 min) 01.50 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.45 Maraton uśmiechu 7.15 Latarnia Solusia - serial anim. 7.45 Pinokio (38) - serial anim. 8.10 Piotruś Pan (6) - serial anim. 8.35 Kleszcz (30) - serial anim. 9.00 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 9.30 W naszym kręgu - serial 10.00 Rosalinda (3) - serial 10.50 Maria De Nadie - telenowela 11.40 Cristina (30) - serial 12.30 Rozmowy o Północy - serial 13.20 Telesklep 13.45 Latamia Solusia - serial anim. 14.10 Pinokio (38) - serial anim. 14.35 Piotruś Pan (6) - serial anim. 15.00 Kleszcz (30) - serial anim. 15.25 Szalony świat (8) - serial 15.55 Pepsi Chart - prog. muzyczny 16.25 Dziedziczka (9) - serial 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Kręć z nami - prog. rozryw. 18.00 Rosalinda (4) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Cristina (31) - serial 20.30 Wielki kanion - film obycz. 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.10 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn 23.40Jedwabne pończoszki - serial 0.25 Drew Carew Show - serial 0.55 Pani Komisarz - serial 1.35 Granie na zawołanie 3.35 Granie na ekranie TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.30 Przygoda z wojskiem - reportaż 8.00 Bobaskowo (3/13) - serial anim. 8.25 Ala i As: Słodkie maleństwa 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Czasy - katolicki mag. infor. 9.30 Kamień na kamieniu - dramat 11.05 Eleni - jubileusz po grecku - reportaż 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Małe ojczyzny - film dok. 12.40 Daleko od domu - Dni Kultury Polskiej w Jakucji - reportaż 13.00 Kawalerki (1/5) - serial 13.30 Latarnik (16) - magazyn 14.00 Kuchnia polska - magazyn 14.10 Tata, a Marcin powiedział 14.20 Na tropie - serial anim. 14.30 Panorama 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Aby do świtu - serial 15.20 Z miast i miasteczek - Jastarnia 15.30 Telewizyjna Szkoła Teatralna 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Bobaskowo - serial anim. 16.30 Klub pana Rysia - magazyn 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Małe ojczyzny - film dok. 17.40 Polska - Świat 2000 - reportaż 18.00 Sportowy tydzień 19.00 Dziennik Telewizyjny 19.10 Galeria malarstwa polskiego 19.20 Dobranocka: Pomysłowy Dowbomir - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 07 zgłoś się - serial 21.15 Mała rzecz, a cieszy (31) 21.35 K.AS.A - koncert 22.00 Polaków portret własny - magazyn 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Teresa Torańska przedstawia - prog. public. 23.45 Od Bacha do Beatlesów 0.00 Z miast i miasteczek - Jastarnia 0.10 W centrum uwagi 0.25 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.30 Aby do świtu - serial 0.50 Małe ojczyzny - film dok. 1.20 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 2.00 07 zgłoś się - serial 3.10 Mała rzecz, a cieszy (31) 3.30 K.AS.A - koncert (powt.) 3.55 Polaków portret własny 4.30 Panorama 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.15 Aby do świtu - serial 6.40 Polska - Świat 2000 7.00 Zakończenie programu Komedia 08.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 08.30 Cały ten taniec - komedia muzyczna 10.20 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 10.50 Ogrodnik z Argenteuil (Le jardinier d'Argenteuil) - komedia, Francja 1967, reż. Jean-Paul Le Chanois, wyk. Jean Gabin, Curd Jurgens, Liselotte Pulver, Noel Roquevert (85 min) 12.20 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 12.50 Tylko we dwoje (Cheaper to Keep Her) - komedia sensacyjny, USA 1980, reż. Kenneth Annakin, wyk. Mac Davis, Tovah Feldshuh, Ian McShane, Priscilla Lopez (90 min) 14.20 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 14.50 Rita dziewczyna gangstera (Get Rita/La pupa del gangster) - komedia sensacyjna, USA/Włochy 1974, reż. Giorgio Capitani, wyk. Sophia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Aldo Maccione (88 min) 16.20 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 16.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.00 Yes, Giorgio - komedia muzyczna, USA 1982, reż. Franklin J. Schaffner, wyk. Luciano Pavarotti, Kathryn Harrold, Eddie Albert, Paolo Borboni (110 min) 18.50 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 19.20 Przedział złamanych serc (Celles qu'on n'a pas eues) - komedia, Francja 1980, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Michel Galabru, Daniel Ceccaldi, Bernard Menez, Sophie Grimaldi (110 min) 21.10 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 21.40 Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o seksie, ale boicie się o to zapytać (Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex, But Were Afraid to Ask) - komedia, USA 1972, reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, John Carradine, Lou Jacobi, Louise Lasser (87 min) 23.10 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 23.40 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 00.10 Żandarm i kosmici (Le gendarme et les extra terrestres) - komedia, Francja 1978, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Jean-Pierre Rambal (90 min) 01.40 Zakończenie programu